Epic Armor
Epic Armors are the strongest armors in the game. They have 5 stars (Epic) and were introduced to Knights & Dragons on the 24th July 2013. Each epic armor can only be obtained in a certain way (e.g. Chests, Tournaments, Fusion, Guild Wars, Heroic Mode). Epic Plus armors cannot be obtained by fusion. To get Epic armors through Heroic Mode, you must play the 'campaign' mode which involves beating 8 stages on the World Map. If you continue to defeat the monsters which are in (Skeletons Tomb, Thieves Cove, Faerie Forest, etc) you have a chance of getting Fragments which then you can get Starcrystals once you have 8 Fragments. (8 fragments = 1 starcrystal) You must get 8 Starcrystals to craft the Epic armor that Gree has released. One other noteworthy feature is that all epic armors have their own animated 'aura' or particle effect. For example: Arborsteel Vanguard has bubbles seemingly forming out of the armor and Moontide Platemail has a Shiny effect on its armor or the Forgestone Aegis has a Burning aura and ghostly fire. Epic Armor Tiers =Proto Tier= Proto Tier Epics are considered the weakest Epics in the game, only two Epics are part of this group, they are the Moontide Platemail and the Cloudrange Platemail. Moontide, being the first Epic ever, is widely known as the worst Epic in the game. Cloudrange holds the title for worst Guild War Epic, As it was the First Guild War Epic (Not Forgestone Aegis as many people believe). Both Epics have a Stat Total that is lower than 3000 (Regular Version). Both of these armors also use their first evolution helmet as their Avatar look. Fusible Epics in this Tier: *Moontide Platemail *Cloudrange Platemail Epics in this Tier: *Moontide Platemail *Cloudrange Platemail =First Tier= The First Tier starts with the first Mono Fire Epic ever released, the Blazeborne Vanguard. Tier one Epics have a stat total that is over 3000 (Regular Version), and they are very common Armors in the game, as most of them are fusable, or obtainable from Guild Wars (Top 25), Arena, or Gem Events. Many of these Epics are now called "replaced", as the newer Epic Boss Armors+ have greater stats if Guild Elements come into play. Starting from Armor of the Devoted, these Epics started using their second evolution form as their avatar. Every Epic Armor from Blazestone Mantle and down have considerably lower stats than the recent Epic Boss Armors in the + version. Fusible Epics in this Tier: *Blazeborne Vanguard *Tectonic Mantle *Maelstrom Irons *Forgestone Aegis *Beastmaster's Battlegear *Aegis of Sky Majesty *Soulshard Necromantle *Armor of the Devoted *Northerner's Battlegear *Arborsteel Vanguard *Blazestone Mantle *Druidic Platemail Epics in this Tier: *Blazeborne Vanguard *Tectonic Mantle *Maelstrom Irons *Forgestone Aegis *Beastmaster's Battlegear *Aegis of Sky Majesty *Soulshard Necromantle *Armor of the Devoted *Northerner's Battlegear *Arborsteel Vanguard *Blazestone Mantle *Kerstman's Shroud *Druidic Platemail *Bronze Chromatic Mantle =Second Tier= The Second Tier starts with the first Fire/Earth Epic Armor, the Runic Robes. These Epic Armors have a total stat combination of 3300 (Regular Version) and they are generally fairly common Epics. The Tier Two Epics have just recently started popping up in Guild Wars (Top 25), Arena and Gem Events. This Tier introduced many different. Most of the Epics in this tier have a total stat combination of 3500 (Regular Version), the only armors that do not in this tier are the Runic Robes, Sandstorm Platemail and the Silver Chromatic Mantle Fusible Epics in this Tier: *Sandstorm Platemail *Armor of the Komodo *Specter's Shroud *Aquatic Battlegear *Arcane Mantle *Triskelion Wargear Epics in this Tier: *Runic Robes *Sandstorm Platemail *Cyclone Chainmail *Armor of the Komodo *Hellfire Platemail *Specter's Shroud *Snowstorm Platemail *Aquatic Battlegear *Arcane Mantle *Sol Vanguard *Silver Chromatic Mantle *Triskelion Wargear =Third Tier= The Third Tier starts with the fresh Centurion Aegis. These Epics have a stat total of 3600+ (Regular Version) and are generally well known Epics. Fusible Epics in this Tier: *Centurion Aegis *Cryptid Wargear *DeMortuis Robes *Dragonborn Aegis *Odin's Call Epics in this Tier: *Centurion Aegis *Cryptid Wargear *Arclite Shroud *Revelation Robes *Apocalypse Platemail *DeMortuis Robes *Stalwart Vanguard *Dragonborn Aegis *Odin's Call *Stormwatch Raiment =Fourth Tier= The Fourth Tier begins with the Champion's Battlegear, the first Water/Earth Guild War Epic. These Epics have a stat total of 3800+, and are known to be the newer Epics. None of these Epics have been featured in any special event outside of their own Chance Chest or Guild War. This is the third rarest tier to date, since they would have only been obtainable from the certain Guild War or they might only be obtainable from Chance Chest. The only Epic in this Tier that does not have a total stat total of 3800+ is the Gold Chromatic Mantle. Fusible Epics in this Tier: *Earthwarden's Shroud *Chaos Vanguard *Guardian Wargear (Glitch) *Ravage Shieldplate *Ronan StarRobes Epics in this Tier: *Champion's Battlegear *Flameguard Platemail *Earthwarden's Shroud *Chaos Vanguard *Horde Wargear *Guardian Wargear *Gold Chromatic Mantle *Ravage Shieldplate *Wasteland Platemail *Ronan StarRobes =Fifth Tier= The Fifth Tier is a very large tier, with 9 Epics in it's tier. These Epics have a total combined stat of 3900+. This tier starts with the Harlequin Roguegear, which had the best attack stat when it was released. This tier ends with the Sharksteel Mantle, which replaces the Centurion Aegis as the best fusible Mono Water. This tier also contains the armor with the best defense stat as of October 29th, 2014, the Bonesaw Carapace. Only 4 out of the 9 armors can be obtained outside of Raid Boss and Guild War events Fusible Epics in this Tier: * Firestorm Vanguard * Armor of the Peacock * Undead Robes * Sharksteel Mantle Epics in this Tier: * Harlequin Roguegear * Firestorm Vanguard * Sauric Platemail * Armor of the Peacock * Naga Platemail * Rivenborn Aegis * Undead Robes * Bonesaw Carapace * Sharksteel Mantle =Sixth Tier= The Sixth Tier is a fairly large tier with 11 Epics in it's tier. These Epics have a total combined stat of 4000+ on the regular version besides two of these armors. This tier starts with the Scorpius Mantle, a Mono Air armor that came at the same time as the Wingstorm Battlegear. This Epic Armor Collection currently holds 3 Raid Boss Armors, 3 Guild War Armors, 4 Chance Chest Armors, and the first Heroic Mode Armor. This is currently the only Epic Tier without a fusable Epic housed in it. Fusible Epics in this Tier: N/A Epics in this Tier: * Scorpius Mantle * Wingstorm Battlegear * Dragonkin Platemail * Ashenfire Robes * Royal Battlegear * Voidwalker's Shelter * Tactician's Regalia * Magebane Aegis * Minos Wargear * Crystal Finmail * Black Chromatic Mantle =Seventh Tier= The Seventh Tier is currently the newest tier with 8 Epics being housed in its tier. These Epics have a total combined stat of 4100+ on the regular versions of these armors. This tier starts with the All-Seeing Aegis, which was the first Fire/Water Epic Armor that was released in a Chance Chest. This tier currently holds 4 Chest Armors, 2 Raid Armors, and 2 Guild War Armor Fusible Epics in this Tier: * Primordial Hide Epics in this Tier: * All-Seeing Aegis * Primordial Hide * Vargar Raiment * Robes Of Permafrost * Glacial Regalia * Raptor Embrace * Performer's Wargear * Judges Platemail Category:Epic Armors